


Quick Break

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: My take on what happens when Robert goes back for fresh clothes.





	

"Here, mate."  
Robert snapped out of his daydream and cleared his throat,  
"Cheers."  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet; wiping the card on his jacket and pressing it against the machine until it beeped then climbing from the cab and standing in the street. He rubbed his tired face and walked inside; immediately coming face to face with Rebecca, Chrissie, Lawrence and Lachlan. Rebecca said something to him about her birthday, expecting a reaction that he was too exhausted to give,  
"I just came to get Aaron some fresh clothes."  
He walked past them, giving a half smile to Chas as he walked through the back,  
"Robert?"  
He stopped and looked round at Liv as she stood in the doorway,  
"Are you going back today?"  
He nodded,  
"I'm just getting him some stuff. Then I'll head back. You coming with?"  
"Can I?"  
He walked toward her and gripped her shoulder,  
"Course you can."  
She nodded and hugged him quickly,  
"He's gonna be okay right?"  
Robert hugged her tightly,  
"Course he is. He's a tough one."  
She nodded and pulled away,  
"You should shower. You stink."  
Robert smirked,  
"Thanks."  
He sighed and stepped back,  
"Gimme ten minutes and I'll drive you down."  
He turned and trudged up the stairs, pausing before he opened the bedroom door and walking inside. 

Nothing had changed; not that he was expecting it to. It was exactly the same as it had been when he'd left the previous morning. When he was excited and nervous, desperate to have his moment with Aaron. He looked over to see Aaron's towel still on the back of the chair and he walked over, touching it gently then dropping it and searching the cupboard for his own change of clothes. Not looking at the bed; not letting himself think that if he had just convinced Aaron to stay a little longer they would've missed the accident. Not letting himself think anything other than the tasks ahead of him- shower, pack, go. He kept his head down and grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard before heading to the bathroom.

He dumped the bag on the sofa and walked around to the table to grab Aaron's hoodie, folded in the laundry. He shoved it in the bag and turned to grab the charger from the side before freezing with it in his hands, he stared down at it and felt sick; his heart banging in his chest and his eyes burning,  
"They're kicking off out there. You and Rebecca eh?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"It was years ago. Don't worry Aaron already knows."  
Chas stopped at the way Robert's voice croaked,  
"Are you okay?"  
He looked around at her, not noticing how her face immediately softened when she saw him,  
"I was um...I was packing his stuff and I grabbed his charger."  
He shrugged,  
"Habit I guess. Thinking he'd need it."  
He sniffed as he gripped it,  
"But he doesn't. Does he? Because his phone is in the car."  
His voice broke again and he shook his head,  
"His phone is in the car at the bottom of the lake and he was nearly-he nearly-"  
Chas stepped closer,  
"Robert?"  
All too suddenly it was as though he couldn't breathe; he dropped the charger and reached to pull at the collar of his shirt as he tried in vain to gulp down air.  
"Okay here you go."  
Chas wrapped her arms around him as he gasped; rubbing his back with one hand and gripping his head with the other,  
"You're okay. You're okay."  
Robert tried to hold it in; tried to calm himself down, he clenched his jaw tight, his body stiffening in Chas's arms,  
"It's okay."  
He gripped her, his body betraying him as he let out a broken sob, now physically unable to stop the words from pouring out,  
"He was trapped. He was trapped and I couldn't do anything-I couldn't get him out. I couldn't move it I couldn't do it fast enough and he was under-"  
"Shh shh shh it's okay. It's okay you got him out. You got him out."  
Robert sobbed; all the fear and tension from the last 24 hours rushing from him at once,  
"I'm sorry Chas I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."  
Chas clenched her jaw to keep her own emotions in check as she held the man,  
"You're okay. You let it out. Let it out."  
He shook in her arms; gripping her tightly until she pulled back and looked at him,  
"You listen to me. Okay?"  
She cupped his face as he took shuddering breaths,  
"That boy is alive because of you. Because you got him out-"  
"I didn't do it fast enough. He was so scared...he was so scared and I couldn't help him."  
She moved her hands to grip his arms,  
"But you did. None of this is your fault, okay? None of it. You were trapped in that car too remember?"  
Robert winced and looked away,  
"Robert look at me."  
He met her eye slowly and she gave him a reassuring smile,  
"You saved my boy. And he's going to be okay, and you two...you have such a happy life to look forward to. Okay?"  
He sniffed and nodded,  
"That's it. Now...wipe those eyes and go see him. We can get him a new phone. It doesn't matter."  
Robert swallowed and nodded again,  
"Yeah."  
Chas nodded again and rubbed his arms,  
"You've packed for him?"  
Robert wiped his eyes and sniffed again,  
"Yeah just some pyjamas and uh...tshirts, hoodies, got his music and his magazines as well. I can get him more but he was reading those last night and I thought he might want something...should I take his pillows? Or pillow cases? Would they let him have it? I don't know how long he'll be in but what if he wants his own-"  
"Robert....breathe. Calm down."  
Robert nodded again and let out a long breath,  
"I just need it to be perfect."  
Chas looked at him for a moment,  
"Okay. Okay we'll make a list and we can get him to go over it and say what he wants and you can take it tomorrow. Yeah?"  
Robert rubbed his nose,  
"Yeah. Yeah that sounds okay."  
Chas nodded and walked toward the kitchen,  
"Have you eaten yet today? I can make you something before you go?"  
Robert was already pulling his jacket on,   
"No no I'm fine, I'll grab something at the hospital."  
"You need to eat Robert, you're no good to anyone if you collapse. Have you seen the doctor yet?"  
Robert checked the bag again,  
"Uh...yeah I'm fine. Where's Liv? I said I'd take her."  
Chas folded her arms,  
"I'll take her later, don't worry about it. Just...go and be with your fiancé."  
Robert looked up at the word, his frown disappearing and a smile spreading across his lips,  
"My fiancé."  
Chas smiled at him,  
"Go on. I'll handle Liv. Give him my love, I'll be in later okay?"  
Robert picked the bag up and checked his pockets,  
"My keys. My keys I had them and I uh...my car is at the barn and then we...damn it."  
He rubbed his forehead,  
"They must be down there as well, DAMN IT."  
He pushed his hands through his hair and sighed,  
"Better call a cab again. Good thing my card still works."  
Chas clicked her tongue and grabbed her keys,  
"Take mine."  
"What about you and Liv?"  
"I'll borrow Cain's. Just go. He's waiting for you."  
Robert nodded and grabbed the bag again,  
"Thanks."  
He chewed his lip and looked up at her again,  
"And thanks...for...please don't tell Aaron I had a..."  
"Major breakdown?"  
He scoffed,  
"Yeah. That."  
Chas shook her head,  
"Our secret. But Robert?"  
He chewed his lip again and she smiled gently,  
"It's gonna be alright."  
Robert hitched the bag up and nodded,  
"Yeah..."  
She walked over to him and rubbed his arm,  
"I'll see you later."  
She was about to leave when she turned back to him one last time,  
"Word of advice? Leave out the back. Chrissie wants your blood."  
He rolled his eyes and smirked,  
"Great. Cheers."  
She tapped his arm once more and left him alone. Robert took a steadying breath and sniffed again before heading out to the car to drive back to Aaron.


End file.
